


Fantasia

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandelion encontrava a coragem para pedir a Geralt para realizar algumas de suas fantasias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Vontade de escrever+ideias de RPG reutilizadas de forma diferente... Eu não resisti.
> 
> Eu tentei reproduzir um pouco do mundo de Witcher, mas em um cenário mais atual e sem toda a coisa de caçar monstros, brigas entre elfos e humanos, etc. Basicamente é "o mundo real", só que com a base da Geografia do mundo de Witcher. E todo mundo no país errado, pelo bem do andamento da história. Me perdoem. T_T Eu nunca fui bom em Geografia mesmo.

Lyria não era exatamente um país grande, pelo contrário, era um dos menores que existiam naquele mundo, e também não era exatamente um lugar popular. Outros países gostavam de dizer que os habitantes do país eram todos ladrões, trapaceiros, e a culpa disso era do cenário político do país. Muitos ladrões tinham ocupado postos de poder, destruindo a economia do país, mas Lyria tinha se recuperado disso após uma interferência de um país próximo, Nilfgaard. Mas ainda era necessário construir uma nova reputação.

Naquele país existia uma cidade chamada Rivia. Era uma das mais próximas a fronteira, com montanhas que se atravessadas levavam a outro país, e o clima era frio na maior parte do ano, com neve no Inverno. Não era a maior ou mais populosa cidade de Lyria, mas era um bom local para se viver e agradava a maioria das pessoas. Rivinianos tinham orgulho de sua cidade, de seu sotaque bem característico, e de viverem no lugar que havia gerado a atual presidente, uma mulher chamava Meve.

Havia um lago relativamente grande próximo às montanhas na fronteira de Lyria, pelo clima frio o lugar não costumava chamar muita atenção, exceto quando o lago congelava e os jovens resolviam se arriscar um pouco e patinar nele. Mas ainda não estava frio o bastante para isso e Geralt observava o lago enquanto bebia uma cerveja, sentado em frente a sua casa. Um lugar relativamente pequeno, apesar dos dois andares, e de aparência rústica, toda feita de madeira.

O lugar estava muito silencioso desde que sua filha, Ciri, havia se juntado ao exército. Ela tinha escolhido seguir os passos dele, queria ser o orgulho do país. Talvez ela estivesse sonhando um pouco alto demais, principalmente naqueles tempos de paz, mas o pai jamais ousaria impedi-la de tentar. Ele se orgulhava dela, do tipo de mulher que ela havia se tornado, e esperava que a esposa, se pudesse vê-la do céu ou de qualquer lugar que ficasse com as almas que tinham partido daquele mundo, também sentisse orgulho.

Já fazia cinco anos que Yennefer tinha morrido em um acidente de carro, mas Geralt ainda colocava flores em frente ao porta-retratos dela que estava na sala da casa. Tinha vivido algumas breves paixões ao longo dos anos, mas estava certo que jamais amaria alguém do mesmo jeito que amara Yennefer. Isso não significava que não podia sair e se divertir quando sentia vontade, principalmente com companhia feminina, e ele não tinha a menor vergonha de pagar por companhia se necessário. Tinha até certa amizade com Carmen, a dona do melhor bordel de Rivia.

As prostitutas gostavam dele, mesmo que muitas delas tivessem se assustado um pouco ao conhecê-lo, tudo porque a aparência dele não era muito comum. Aos 45 anos Geral tinha os cabelos completamente brancos, mas de forma geral parecia mais novo, com um corpo forte, músculos definidos, e muitas cicatrizes, principalmente no peito. Os olhos dele tinham um tom amarelado que não era nada comum, de forma geral ele possuía um ar selvagem.

Ele tinha servido no exército de Lyria, lutara pelo país durante um período de guerras, e só deixara o campo de batalha após um ferimento que deixara uma de suas pernas com pouca mobilidade. Vivia basicamente de sua aposentadoria e parecia mais que suficiente agora que estava sozinho. Não era um homem de grandes gastos, ele gostava da simplicidade, e era por isso que nada nem ninguém o convencia a deixar de morar ali. Gostava da paz, de evitar a agitação da cidade, mesmo que isso significasse dirigir por quase uma hora quando precisava fazer compras ou visitar alguém.

Sentiu o celular vibrar e tirou-o do bolso da calça, encarando o nome na tela por um instante antes de atender. Não tinha exatamente o melhor sinal por ali, mas era suficiente para conseguir falar com os poucos que tinham seu telefone, isso era mais que suficiente.

\- O que quer, Dandelion?  
\- Está muito ocupado? Eu precisava falar com você. Seria ótimo se pudesse vir aqui, tomar um café, quem sabe...  
\- É muito importante?

O homem do outro lado da linha hesitou por um momento, como se estivesse tentando decidir se o que tinha a tratar era realmente importante ou não. Ele costumava ter esse tipo de problema com Geralt, uma vez que o ex-soldado não gostava muito de perder tempo e o músico não gostava de irritá-lo. Sempre tinha sido daquele jeito, eram amigos de longa data, Geralt conhecia os exageros do amigo.

\- Pra mim, é. E realmente preciso falar pessoalmente, mas não fique preocupado, não é nada de ruim.  
\- Então nos vemos em duas horas na cafeteria.  
\- Certo!

Desligou e guardou o celular de volta, terminando a cerveja antes de se levantar para tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir à cidade. Não era o homem mais vaidoso do mundo, mas sabia que aparecer desarrumado para ver o amigo resultaria em uma longa bronca sobre seu desleixo, e já se sentia velho demais pra ter que ouvir qualquer besteira desse tipo. Se arrumar um pouco melhor costumava livrá-lo desse tipo de dor de cabeça.

Camisa branca, um tanto justa para seus músculos, calça social preta, sapatos, um cinto com uma fivela de lobo. Era um acessório relativamente chamativo, mas também parecia fazer parte de quem ele era. Há anos Geralt usava aquilo, o suficiente para que em algum momento da vida Dandelion o tivesse apelidado de “Lobo Branco”. Tinha sido na época que os cabelos começaram a ficar brancos precocemente. Quando Yennefer morreu o apelido tinha espalhado o bastante para que até ela o chamasse daquele jeito.

O apelido também se tornara popular entre pessoas que Geralt nem imaginava quem fossem, simplesmente porque Dandelion era músico e gostava de escrever sobre ele. Lobo Branco era o nome de um cd lançado só contando suas “grandes aventuras”. Porque Dandelion achou que aquilo era uma boa ideia ou porque as pessoas compravam aquilo era algo que ele nunca ia entender. Preferia esquecer que aquele cd existia, não achava que tivesse mesmo feito alguma coisa digna de tanta atenção.

A ida até a cidade tinha sido tranquila, mas não podia dizer o mesmo ao localizar-se dentro dela. Muita coisa estava mudando em Rivia nos últimos anos, sua população estava aumentando, as ruas sendo modificadas, o número de carros duplicara. Mas eventualmente conseguiu chegar à cafeteria onde costumava encontrar Dandelion, com alguns minutos de adiantamento ainda.

Não se sentia exatamente confortável ali, o local tinha o péssimo costume de deixar tocando alguma das músicas que Dandelion escrevera sobre ele e naquele dia entrara justamente quando tocava aquela que narrava como tinha conhecido Yennefer. Fez uma careta, xingou em voz baixa e foi sentar em uma mesa no canto do estabelecimento colorido e receptivo, com quadros e espelhos pendurados na parede. Não era o tipo de ambiente em que se sentisse bem, definitivamente. Mas escolher um local diferente para se encontrarem podia ofender um pouco a sensibilidade do músico, afinal... Dandelion era o dono daquele lugar.

Ele ficou em silêncio na mesa até uma atendente aparecer pra atendê-lo, mas dispensou-a rapidamente, preferindo esperar pelo amigo antes de pedir qualquer coisa, apenas um velho costume. Recebeu um sorriso simpático da moça antes que ela se afastasse.

Demoraram pelo menos uns vinte minutos antes que o músico finalmente aparecesse, o que era quase inacreditável se considerasse que ele morava na mesma quadra que o café, mas Dandelion sempre teve o péssimo costume de nunca chegar no horário pra nada. Geralt se preocuparia no dia em que o homem chegasse pontualmente pra alguma coisa, devia significar que o apocalipse estava chegando, ou qualquer baboseira nesse estilo.

\- Geralt!

O músico estava radiante de felicidade, o que normalmente era mais que suficiente para que Geralt começasse a sentir medo. Medo porque a ultima vez que ele parecera tão radiante estava com uma música nova sobre a vida dele e tinha sido muito difícil convencê-lo a não usá-la. Por isso quando se levantou para apertar a mão do amigo o homem de cabelos brancos tinha uma expressão realmente séria.

Dandelion era cinco anos mais novo que Geralt e parecia ter genes tão bons quanto os do Lobo Branco, porque a maioria não diria nem que ele chegava a casa dos 30. Usava um cavanhaque, tinha olhos azuis meigos e vestia-se, nas palavras de Geralt, como um adolescente que gostava de explorar as excentricidades que se encontraria em um brechó. Ou que aparentavam isso, porque o Lobo tinha certeza que aquelas roupas esquisitas eram novas e deviam ter vindo de alguma loja excêntrica e nova, ou até de outro país. Dandelion era  _esquisito_. E ele gostava de ser esquisito. E as mulheres que andavam com ele pareciam achar isso o máximo, assim como as pessoas que estavam na cafeteria. Ele já tinha desistido de entender.

Estava velho demais para entender essas "coisas da juventude atual". Geralt achava que um dia Dandelion ia acordar e perceber que idade tinha realmente. Um  _velho_ podia ter esperanças, não podia?

\- Julian... Afinal, o que é tão importante?

O músico ficou pálido por um instante, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma, e só não desmaiou porque deu tempo de se jogar na cadeira primeiro. Um milagre a cadeira ter aguentado todo o peso dele naquela hora. O drama todo nem sequer fez Geralt piscar, voltando a se acomodar em sua própria cadeira.

\- Não diga esse nome!  
\- Certo, certo. "Dandelion" então. Vai me dizer o que é ou vai ficar me enrolando?

Dandelion ergueu a mão como se pedisse um momento pra se recuperar, a outra mão pousada no próprio peito, a cor voltando ao rosto bonito aos poucos. Antes que ele pudesse começar a falar a jovem atendente retornou para pegar os pedidos deles, Dandelion achando a própria voz surpreendentemente rápido para fazer os pedidos de ambos, acostumado ao tipo de café que Geralt gostava. Preto, puro, extra forte e sem açúcar. A coisa mais sem graça que Dandelion já tinha visto na vida.

\- Não me olhe com essa cara de preocupação, não é nenhum problema pra você me livrar dessa vez. Pelo contrário, é uma coisa boa. Em breve, meu amigo, os meus dias de libertinagem chegarão a seu triste fim.

A expressão cética de Geralt dizia tudo sobre  o que ele estava pensando do rumo daquele assunto. Nunca tinha escutado uma besteira maior, mesmo que Dandelion já tivesse dito muitas coisas sem sentido quando bêbado. Era a primeira vez que chegava a aquele nível estando, aparentemente, sóbrio.

\- Encontrei a dama que põe meu coração em chamas, rouba-me o ar e as palavras. Alguém tão perfeita que nem mesmo as minhas músicas são capazes de descrever com exatidão - e olha que eu tentei!

Aos olhos do homem de cabelos brancos só faltava a luz e um crânio na mão para que Dandelion estivesse declamando algum texto escrito para teatro. Era muito drama para aquela hora da tarde, não estava pronto pra isso. Nunca estava pronto para quando o amigo resolvia ser extremamente dramático, por isso a expressão não mudou até que a atendente voltasse com os cafés. Geralt bebeu um gole e esperou, sem reagir porque não sabia se era "sua deixa" ou se o amigo ainda queria fazer um discurso maior.

Aparentemente tinha acabado de perder a deixa.

\- Você não está parecendo nada animado com as minhas novidades. Eu estou te entediando?  
\- Diga logo onde está querendo chegar.  
\- Você realmente não tem tato nenhum, Geralt!

Dandelion respirou fundo e por um instante pareceu verdadeiramente ofendido, talvez magoado. Geralt ainda estava para conhecer outro homem que fosse tão temperamental quando Dandelion; ele era  **pior** que muitas mulheres que o Lobo Branco tinha conhecido na vida.

\- Eu vou me casar com a Priscilla! E quero que você seja o meu padrinho.

Finalmente ele disse. As bochechas coradas de animação, os olhos meigos brilhando em expectativa... E o mais velho permaneceu com a mesma expressão vazia enquanto o encarava, como se esperasse que o músico dissesse que era alguma piada. Mas não era. O moreno estava falando sério.

\- Parabéns. E aceito ser o padrinho.

Mesmo que não fizesse a menor ideia de quem era a noiva, já que Dandelion era mulherengo. Mas nem ele era capaz de negar um pedido daquele tipo, sabia que era importante para o amigo. Mesmo se o casamento não durasse uma semana. Mas isso era coisa pra se preocupar demais. Agora tinha que ouvir Dandelion tagarelar sobre como ela era linda, sobre o casamento pequeno, ao ar livre, os votos que ele estava escrevendo... Em algum momento a mente de Geralt simplesmente apagou, deixando Dandelion monologar. O músico nem sequer notou.

A conversa no café tinha se tornado um tipo de despedida de solteiro em algum momento. Passaram por um bar, uma boate de strip tease e em algum momento simplesmente tinham ido para a cobertura onde Dandelion morava. O lugar era espaçoso, com ar moderno e paredes de vidro, além de ridiculamente grande pra alguém que morava sozinho. Em geral era bem arrumado, mas no momento a sala estava uma bagunça com as garrafas de bebida e os dois homens jogados no tapete caríssimo, que agora tinha uma ou outra mancha de vinho.

\- Você é o melhor amigo que um homem poderia desejar, Geralt! Sempre gostei muito de você...

O músico conseguia ser mais tagarela ainda quando estava bêbado, por isso Geralt o deixava falar o quanto quisesse. Ouvia algumas coisas, outras passavam totalmente em branco. O álcool diminuía muito o tanto de atenção que conseguia oferecer ao amigo naquela hora. Ou essa era a desculpa que ele usaria se Dandelion percebesse que estava falando sozinho.

\- ...Você ainda sente falta da Yennefer?

Essas palavras captaram a atenção do albino imediatamente, porque era algo de seu interesse. Ficou sério por um longo momento enquanto contemplava o teto do apartamento, depois olhou para o melhor amigo.

\- Mentiria se dissesse que não. Ninguém vai ocupar o lugar que ela deixou.  
\- No seu coração, né? Porque na sua cama...

O Lobo Branco bufou e se levantou do chão, deixando a garrafa de vodka vazia por ali enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Às vezes ele se sentia mal por continuar tão ativo sexualmente, como se com isso estivesse contradizendo o amor que jurara a Yennefer, mas na verdade não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Já fazia cinco anos, deveria ter superado esse tipo de sentimento mais amargo. E agora ia ser padrinho de um casamento que, achava, estava destinado ao fracasso.

\- Ofendi a sua sensibilidade?  
\- Como se eu fosse dessas  _viadagens_.

 Dandelion se aproximou e por um momento Geralt virou-se para olhá-lo. O músico tinha uma expressão séria e certamente não era por sentir-se ofendido pelo termo que o Lobo tinha escolhido usar. Na verdade parecia que muita coisa passava pela cabeça do músico naquela hora, e isso fez Geralt focar a atenção nele. Era muito raro vê-lo parecendo tão sério.

\- Não é? Engraçado, porque eu pensei ter visto você na boate  _Lodge of Sorceress_ , saindo do banheiro, sem a sua fivela de lobo, quase ao mesmo tempo que o Iorveth. Me parece que você anda apreciando  _viadagens_  ultimamente.

Por um momento Geralt amaldiçoou a capacidade do amigo de ser observador. Nunca entenderia porque Dandelion prestava tanta atenção nele, como ele sempre percebia qualquer coisa fora do lugar ou, as vezes, coisas que Geralt de Rivia não sabia sobre si. O problema no fato de Dandelion ter notado aquilo não era uma questão de vergonha; Geralt não tinha vergonha do que fazia, não prestava contas a ninguém sobre as pessoas com quem saia. Mas achava que Iorveth não ia gostar de descobrir que mais alguém sabia da pequena aventura no banheiro.

\- Porque está tão interessado nisso?  
\- Porque me leva ao segundo motivo de eu ter te chamado para conversar. Então me diga: você  _fodeu_ o Iorveth ou não?

Geralt sentiu um arrepio e teve certeza que sabia para que lado aquele assunto estava fluindo, ele só não sabia o que pensar disso. Havia muito álcool na corrente sanguínea pra que conseguisse ter qualquer noção de como lidar com uma situação delicada daquelas.

\- Sim.  
\- Ótimo. Então não vai ser difícil pra você fazer o mesmo comigo.

A cabeça de Geralt era oficialmente uma página em branco depois daquela resposta. Alguma parte dele sabia que estava recebendo uma proposta indecente... Que tinha sido praticamente embebedado pra isso. Ou talvez Dandelion só tivesse mergulhado tanto na bebida pra achar a coragem pra tocar naquele assunto, porque não parecia ter sido fácil pra ele, mesmo que geralmente fossem muito abertos ao conversas sobre praticamente qualquer coisa.

\- Você vai se casar.  _Em breve_.  
\- Eu sei. Por isso não podia mais esperar. Estou há mais de vinte anos criando coragem pra isso, você vai negar? Pra mim? Depois do que fez, em um banheiro, com o Iorveth?

Geralt sentiu-se meio tonto. Aquela era uma das tantas vezes que desejou que Dandelion calasse a boca, porque já não estava mais conseguindo acompanhá-lo. Sentiu-se pressionado, claro, mas esse não era o problema. O problema era pensar que tinha sido completamente cego as vontades de Dandelion, por todo esse tempo. E ai se lembrou de algumas conversas de quando eram mais jovens, principalmente nos tempos antes de Yennefer e Ciri.

Como a vez que se embebedaram e experimentaram encher dois copos com sêmen e depois trocaram os copos pra beber. Eram jovens, tinha sido uma pequena loucura, alguma ideia que tinha surgido quando tinham passado dos limites na vodka. Não tinha certeza qual dos dois tivera a ideia. E, agora que se esforçava pra pensar, tinha alguns fragmentos de memória de Dandelion ajoelhado entre suas pernas com a boca bem ocupada. Sempre achou que tinha sido algum sonho maluco, agora não estava tão certo.

\- Porra.  _Vinte anos_? Eu sou estúpido ou o que?  
\- Você foi muito bom em ignorar meu interesse, minhas músicas... Eu sempre achei que você fosse tão hetero que seria impossível conseguir isso. Mas você resolveu aumentar o seu cardápio e eu não vou deixar escapar essa chance. Eu quero provar o famoso Lobo Branco.  

Nenhum dos dois era gay, sabiam muito bem disso. Geralt estava explorando o terreno da bissexualidade, Dandelion... Estava curioso, ou pelo menos é o que ele vinha se dizendo há vinte anos. Os dois continuavam gostando de mulheres do mesmo jeito, nada ia mudar isso. Mas nada os impedia de deixar rolar. A amizade não seria destruída por aquilo, mas talvez fosse abalada se naquela hora fosse cada um para o seu canto.

\- Posso, pelo menos, mijar antes de você decidir me arrastar pra sua cama?  
\- Não. Tenho uma ideia melhor...  

O músico retirou as roupas, espalhando-as pelo banheiro, e depois se aproximou do box do banheiro, puxando Geralt pelo cinto com fivela de lobo para que ele ficasse ali parado, do lado de fora, enquanto Dandelion se ajoelhava no box. Aquelas mãos foram incrivelmente rápidas para abrir a fivela de lobo, mesmo quando tremiam de ansiedade, ou de medo. Geralt não se importou muito em nomear aquilo que o amigo sentia, estava mais preocupado em entender o que o músico estava querendo dele.

\- Isso faz parte do desejo de vinte anos?  
\- Talvez...  
\- Tem algum problema com a sua cabeça, Dandelion.  

A expressão de Dandelion foi de mágoa por um instante e ele pareceu convencido que Geralt se afastaria naquela hora, mas o mais velho não o fez. Baixou um pouco a cueca, libertou o próprio pênis e olhou para o músico como se para ter certeza se ele estava pronto, depois mirou o melhor que podia, deixando que logo o líquido quente acertasse Dandelion no pescoço, escorrendo pelo braço e pelo tórax dele.

O músico fechou os olhos por instantes, como se apreciasse a sensação e gravasse em sua memória como era ter aquele líquido quente deslizando por seu corpo, escorrendo até suas pernas devidamente separadas, a virilha, a ereção que se formava só por causa daquilo. Se Geralt duvidou que o amigo poderia achar algo de bom naquilo, esqueceu logo disso. Estava vendo o suficiente.

Até experimentou mirar mais para baixo, o que resultou em um gemido baixo de Dandelion, os olhos azuis se abrindo para encará-lo com imensa gratidão, como se aquela fosse uma das melhores coisas que o Lobo Branco podia ter feito por ele. Estava tão entregue a aquela sensação que quando Geralt finalmente terminou o músico estava ofegante, dolorido de excitação.

As pernas estavam trêmulas quando Dandelion se levantou e ele ainda conseguiu sorrir, meio tímido, quando notou que os olhos amarelados de Geralt percorriam seu corpo inteiro, analisando-o, detendo-se em sua excitação. Uma das mãos do mais velho se estendeu para tocá-lo na cabeça do pênis, pressionando a área sensível com um dos dedos, sentindo como estava escorregadio e úmido, em uma combinação de urina e líquido pré-seminal.

\- Vire-se e coloque as mãos na parede. Se vou fazer isso prefiro que não seja olhando para esses olhos de cachorro pidão.

Apesar de ter praticamente resmungado isso Geralt não parecia exatamente contrariado, principalmente quando viu como Dandelion tratou de obedecer, colocando-se contra a parede fria do box, mas ele só deixou uma das mãos na parede; a outra ele usou para separar as próprias nádegas, revelando seu ponto mais sensível, exibindo-o em um óbvio oferecimento, antes de pressionar um dos dedos ali e gemer manhosamente. Não ia esperar por muito tempo.

Geralt devia atrair gente impaciente. Retirou as próprias roupas o mais rápido que pôde, sem tirar os olhos do músico, da forma como ele se estimulava internamente, como adicionava o segundo dedo, separando-os para tentar aumentar a abertura do próprio corpo. Não foi difícil imaginar que Dandelion já devia ter se tocado daquela maneira antes e, estranhamente, ser o objeto das fantasias sexuais do melhor amigo não o incomodou minimamente.

Realizar o sonho dele até parecia muito interessante naquela hora, enquanto terminava de colocar o preservativo que tirara do bolso da calça e entrava no box, afastando a mão de Dandelion para que fosse seu pênis a adentrar aquele canal apertado. Devagar, porque era mais do que ele estava acostumado a receber ali, e não tinha qualquer intenção de deixá-lo agonizando de dor. Não era nenhum sádico, só se interessava em conceder e obter prazer.

Por isso arrumou paciência pra lidar com a situação. Não existiu troca de beijos ou de carícias, sem preliminares doces para acalmar o músico, sem romantismo. Não era como as músicas que ele compôs ao longo dos anos, não era como ele achava que a vida sexual de Geralt era. Aquilo era a coisa de verdade, muito distante da fantasia. Era duro, levemente doloroso, rápido, selvagem.

Era bruto.

E era delicioso exatamente daquele jeito. Era como o corpo de Dandelion sempre imaginava que seria, sendo obrigado a abrir-se mais para acomodar todo aquele volume, ardendo no inicio e depois sendo tomado por sensações tão diferentes que o cérebro parecia não processar se era bom ou não. Sentiu-se fraco, as pernas tremiam, e mesmo assim continuava ali, entregue, gemendo e pedindo por mais até ficar rouco de tanto gemer e chamar o nome do Lobo Branco.

Até que fosse demais para o corpo aguentar. O orgasmo que veio daquele prazer pareceu completamente diferente de tudo que Dandelion já tinha experimentado. Não fora apenas a pressão nos testículos, o estremecer do membro antes de derramar sua semente, mas também algo no interior dele, como se começasse a sentir que estava úmido por dentro, depois de apertar Geralt por completo em seu ponto mais profundo.

O prazer do Lobo Branco veio quase na mesma hora, porque tornou-se difícil demais continuar estocando, bom demais permanecer ali dentro. As mãos dele marcaram a cintura de Dandelion quando o apertaram com força e por breves instantes nenhum dos dois se moveu, intoxicados por aquele prazer. E ali havia a poesia, a inspiração que fez a mente do músico girar, criando mil frases belas que talvez nunca fossem para música nenhuma, porque pertenciam só a aquele momento.

Geralt abandonou o corpo dele, retirou o preservativo, deu um nó e jogou na lixeira, antes de esticar a mão para ligar o chuveiro, molhando os dois com a água inicialmente gelada. Era óbvio que os dois precisavam de um banho, principalmente Dandelion.

\- Eu não vou usar um terno no seu casamento, aquela porcaria coça.

O romance desaparecia facilmente, porque assim era o jeito de Geralt, e aquilo não tinha sido um momento de amor. Era só sexo. Os dois estavam satisfeitos e de consciência tranquila, seria como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque nada tinha mudado.

 

 

 


End file.
